


Sleepless

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney kann nicht schlafen und bringt damit auch John um den ersehnten Schlaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

 

Dr. Rodney McKay betrat müde seine privaten Wohnräume auf Atlantis. Es war schon spät in der Nacht und er wünschte sich eigentlich nichts sehnlicher, als sich in sein Bett zu legen und sofort einzuschlafen.  
  
Schlaftrunken taumelte er auf sein Bett zu. Ah ja, John war schon da und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Doch bevor er sich bäuchlings aufs Bett werfen konnte, fiel ihm ein, dass er sich erst noch seine über und über dreckigen Sachen ausziehen sollte, wenn er nicht morgen das Bett erneut beziehen wollte. Außerdem achtete sein Freund sehr auf Ordnung und Reinlichkeit. Eine Tugend, mit der es Rodney ab und zu nicht so genau nahm.  
  
Ergeben machte er sich daran, sich das mit Öl und Dreck verschmierte Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Achtlos landete es neben dem Bett auf dem Boden. Als er sich die Hose mühsam von den Beinen gestrampelt hatte, stellte er fest, dass er die Schuhe noch an hatte. Na kein Wunder, dass er für die Hose so lange gebraucht hatte. Gott, er war einfach zu müde und zerschlagen. Er ließ sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen und fummelte eine Zeitlang mit der Spitze seines rechten Schuhs an seinem linken herum, bis dieser von seinem Fuß fiel. Anschließend prokelte er mit seinem linken großen Zehn an seinem rechten Schuh, doch der wollte und wollte sich einfach nicht von seinem Fuß lösen.  
  
Als er von seinem Bettnachbarn Geräusche hörte, die sich verdächtig nach einem Hundeknurren anhörte, setzte sich Rodney stöhnend wieder auf und suchte mit fahrigen Fingern nach den Schnürsenkeln seines rechten Schuhs. Endlich fand er sie und zog den Knoten auf.Völlig kaputt ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen und strampelte nun endlich seinen Schuh vom Fuß.  
  
Stöhnend legte er sich einen Arm über die Augen, nur um ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder anzuheben. Nicht gerade Veilchenduft, der ihm in die Nase strömte. Prüfend schnüffelte er an seinem Arm entlang bis er zur Achselhöhle gelangte. Mit einem angeekelten Geräusch stieß er die Luft aus der Nase, als könnte er so den unangenehmen Geruch daraus verbannen.  
  
Einen stillen Moment lang debattierte er mit sich selbst, ob er noch mal aufstehen und sich im Bad waschen sollte. Zum Glück für seine und Johns Nase überwand er seinen inneren Schweinehund und quälte sich aus dem Bett. Ohne das Licht anzuschalten tapste er durch das Zimmer in Richtung Bad.  
  
Rumms. Als sein nackter kleiner Zeh mit voller Wucht gegen die Kante der Kommode neben der Badezimmertür stieß, konnte er einen lauten Aufschrei nur deshalb unterdrücken, weil ihm buchstäblich die Luft weg blieb. Als nach schier endlosen Sekunden die Starre und auch der heftige Schmerz nachließen, humpelte er mit lautem Stöhnen wieder zurück zum Bett. Das Waschen war jetzt total vergessen.  
  
Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und hob vorsichtig seinen linken Fuß auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel, um den besagten kleinen Zeh zu begutachten. Er war bestimmt gebrochen, da war er sich sicher. Da er im Dunkeln nicht viel erkennen konnte, knipste er die Nachtschränkchenlampe an. Vorsichtig fasste er mit zwei Fingern den kleinen Zeh an und bewegte ihn vor und zurück. Verdammt, das tat saumäßig weh, aber gebrochen schien nichts zu sein. Zumindest hatte er keine Knochen knirschen gehört, noch bohrten sich etwaige Knochensplitter durch die Haut. Schade eigentlich, denn nur wenn er solche Symptome aufweisen konnte, durfte er Carson nachts aus dem Bett holen. Strickte Anordnung von Dr. Beckett, nachdem er ihn einmal zu viel wegen einer kleinen Schnitt- oder Schürfwunde aus dem Bett geholt hatte. Wenn nichts Lebensbedrohendes vorlag, hatte er sich mit dem jeweiligen Bereitschaftspersonal auf der Krankenstation zufrieden zu geben. Und auf eine Behandlung von Dr. Cole hatte er heute Nacht nun wirklich keine Lust.  
  
Vorsichtig stellte er sich auf seinen Hacken und humpelte etwas lauter fluchend durch den Raum wieder in Richtung Badezimmer. Es war besser wenn er seinen Zeh mit einem feuchten Waschlappen kühlte, falls er verstaucht war. Und wenn er schon mal da war, konnte er sich auch gleich mit dem Lappen unter den Achseln herwischen. Im Badezimmer angekommen stemmte er sein linkes Bein hoch, bis der Fuß im Waschbecken lag. Dann stellte er den Wasserhahn an und ließ erfrischend kaltes Wasser über seine Fußspitze laufen. Ganz in seine Aufgabe vertieft, bemerkte er nicht, dass im Schlafraum inzwischen die Deckenbeleuchtung angegangen war.  
  
"Rodney?"  
  
Erschrocken drehte sich Rodney zur Tür, dabei ganz vergessend, dass er ja nur auf seinem rechten Bein stand. Prompt kam er aus dem Gleichgewicht und hüpfte auf seinem rechten Fuß so lange durch das Bad, bis er durch den Rand der Badewanne gestoppt wurde. Polternd fiel er rückwärts hinein und stieß sich schmerzhaft den Hinterkopf am Wannenrand.  
  
"Rodney? Ist was passiert?", kam es besorgt von John aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Uhhm", war Rodney einzige Antwort.  
  
Johns Kopf lugte durch den Eingang. Seine verwuschelten Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und er gähnte laut. Doch sein Blick zeigte echte Besorgnis. Er kam näher und streckte Rodney eine Hand entgegen, damit dieser sich daran hochziehen konnte.  
  
Dankbar nahm Rodney die Hilfestellung an und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Er fuhr sich stöhnend mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf und prüfte, ob er sich keine Platzwunde zugezogen hatte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte John noch einmal nach. Er zog Rodney näher zu sich heran und vergewisserte sich selber noch einmal, dass sein Gebliebter keineVerletzung davongetragen hatte.  
  
"Alles okay", bestätigte er, nachdem er Rodney Hinterkopf abgetastet hatte. "Das kann noch eine Beule geben, aber mehr ist es scheinbar nicht." Er drückte Rodney einen Schmatzer auf den Hinterkopf und ging dann zurück in Richtung Bett.  
  
"Was hast du da überhaupt gemacht?", fragte er mit Kopfnicken auf Rodney Fuß, um den immer noch der Waschlappen gewickelt war.  
  
Übertrieben Mitleid heischend humpelte Rodney hinter ihm her. "Ich habe mir wahrscheinlich den kleinen Zeh bei Zusammenstoß mit der dämlichen Kommode gebrochen", schimpfte Rodney als er sich auf das Bett setzte. Demonstrativ hielt er John seinen Fuß entgegen.  
  
"Den küsse ich aber nicht!" John hob dennoch den Fuß an und überprüfte den besagten Zeh. "Nichts gebrochen, höchstens geprellt oder leicht verstaucht. Morgen kannst du wieder ohne Probleme laufen."  
  
"Aber er tut weh", maulte Rodney und zog seinen Fuß wieder auf seinen Schoß, um ihn nochmals näher zu untersuchen.  
  
"Dir wird noch was ganz anderes weh tun, wenn du jetzt nicht endlich das Licht ausmachst und schläfst. Leg den Fuß meinetwegen hoch, aber leg dich hin." John war inzwischen wieder ins Bett gekrochen und hob die gemeinsame Bettdecke einladend an.  
  
Rodney gab die weitere Inspektion seines kleinen Zehs auf und legte sich mit einem Mitleid erregenden Stöhnen an Johns Seite. Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Zeh puckerte und an seinem Achselgeruch hatte sich leider Gottes immer noch nichts geändert. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er so niemals einschlafen konnte.  


 

***

  
  
Zwei Stunden später, und er lag immer noch wach im Bett. Sein Hinterkopf schmerzte wenn er auf dem Rücken lag und wenn er sich auf die Seite legte tat sein kleiner Zeh weh, weil er nur auf der rechten Seite schlafen konnte. Außerdem kam ihm jedesmal, wenn er versuchte ruhig und tief durchzuatmen, sein Körpergeruch in die Nase und das störte ihn am Allermeisten.  
  
Vor einer Stunde hatte er eines der Fenster geöffnet, um frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen. Dummerweise hatte das ein Insekt als Einladung empfunden und schwirrte nun laut summend unter der Zimmerdecke hin und her und prallte ab und zu mit einem lauten Klatscher dagegen.  
  
Unruhig drehte er sich wieder einmal auf den Rücken. Vorsichtig bemüht, seinen Hinterkopf nicht zu hart auf das Bett aufzulegen, merkte er, dass sich seine Nackenmuskeln verspannten. Na Bravo, jetzt tat ihm auch noch sein Genick weh, als wenn der Rest seines malträtierten Körpers nicht schon reichte.  
  
Seine Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er konnte gut die verschiedenen Antikermuster an der Decke erkennen. Vielleicht half ja zählen? Doch schon nach zwanzig Antikersymbolen merkte er, dass ihn diese Aufgabe zwar langweilte, aber doch nicht zum Einschlafen brachte.  
  
Missmutig wollte er sich wieder auf die Seite drehen, als sich ein schwerer Arm seines Bettnachbarn über sein Brust legte und ihn dort festhielt.  
  
"Wenn du dich noch einmal in diesem Bett herumdrehst, dann bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich in die Krankenstation und ich habe dann endlich für den Rest der Nacht meine Ruhe", klang es bedrohlich leise an seinem linken Ohr.  
  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen", nörgelte Rodney weinerlich.  
  
"Das merke ich. Mach die Augen zu und bleib still liegen, dann schläfst du auch irgendwann ein."  
  
"Ich versuch's ja, aber es klappt nicht. Vorhin, als ich zu Bett gehen wollte, wäre ich auf der Stelle eingeschlafen, so hundemüde war ich. Aber jetzt tut mir alles weh, mein Kopf, mein Fuß und mein Rücken und ...."  
  
"... und du stinkst, Rodney", fiel ihm Sheppard ins Wort.  
  
"Genau. Das alles nur, weil ich mich noch kurz waschen wollte ... weil ich dich doch nicht mit meinem Geruch stören wollte."  
  
"Das finde ich ja furchtbar lieb von dir, aber im Moment störst du mich mehr mit deinem Herumwälzen im Bett als mit deinen Körperdüften. Also versuch jetzt zu schlafen."  
  
"Aber es klappt nicht und ..."  
  
"Okay, okay, es reicht. Ich steht jetzt auf und ..."  
  
"Ich geh nicht auf die Krankenstation", unterbrach ihn Rodney schnell.  
  
"Das wollte ich auch gar nicht. Ich gehe jetzt ins Badezimmer und lasse dir ein heißes Bad ein. Das tut deinem Rücken gut und hilft dir bestimmt beim Einschlafen."  
  
"Du musst das nicht für mich tun", beschwerte sich Rodney, der sich bevormundet fühlte.  
  
"Wenn nicht für dich, dann eben halt für mich", bekam er als Antwort. Damit sprang Sheppard aus dem Bett und verschwand zielsicher im Bad. Neidisch registrierte Rodney, dass er mit seinen Zehen noch nicht einmal in die Nähe der Kommode kam. Gleich darauf konnte er die Sprudelgeräusche des einlaufenden Wassers hören.  
  
John kam aus dem Bad und hielt zwei Glasflakons in der Hand, auf denen er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen herumstudierte.  
  
"Was ist das hier?", fragte er und hob eine grünliche Flasche in die Höhe.  
  
"Mundspülung", grinste Rodney. "Aber das andere müsste ein Wellnessbad sein, das mir die Athosianer geschenkt haben. Für die Reparatur ihres Pumpensystems letzten Monat. Ich hab's noch nicht ausprobiert."  
  
"Wellness ist gut. Wellness entspannt und du kannst dann endlich schlafen und ich hoffentlich dann auch." Damit verschwand John wieder im Badezimmer.  
  
Rodney stemmte sich vom Bett hoch und humpelte zum Badezimmer, dieses Mal sorgfältig die Kommode umrundend. Aus dem Bad strömte ihm ein strenger Geruch entgegen, der ihn an Lakritze gemischt mit dem Duft frischgemähtem Rasens erinnerte. Er sah gerade noch, wie John den letzten Tropfen aus der Flasche ins Bad goss. Auf der Wasseroberfläche hatte sich inzwischen ein hellroter Schaumteppich gebildet.  
  
"Hast du etwa alles da rein getan?"  
  
"Klar, besser zu viel als zu wenig. Und jetzt hüpf rein", grinste ihn Sheppard ihn an.  
  
"Ha ha, wie lustig. Hüpfen sagt der Mann." Stöhnend hielt sich Rodney an Sheppard fest und versenkte vorsichtig einen Zeh im Wasser, um die Temperatur abschätzen zu können. Genau richtig, wie er feststellen konnte. Er hob seinen Fuß zurück und zog sich schnell T-Shirt und Boxershorts aus.  
  
Langsam hockte sich Rodney in die Wanne und verspürte sofort die entspannende Wirkung des heißen Wassers auf seine Muskeln. Genüsslich lehnte er sich zurück und schloss seine Augen.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal wieder ins Bett."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Bleib nicht zu lange drin."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rodney öffnete ein Auge, aber Sheppard war schon aus dem Badezimmer verschwunden. Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden schloss er es wieder und genoss die Ruhe und Wärme. Wenn er hiernach nicht einschlafen konnte, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr, was ihm noch helfen konnte.  


 

***

  
  
Es war einige Zeit vergangen, als er mit einem Mal wieder das laute Summen des Insekts hörte, das ihn vorhin schon um den Schlaf gebracht hatte. Widerwillig öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf ein mindestens zehn Zentimenter großes, knallrotes Insekt, das - scheinbar angezogen vom Duft des Wellnessbades - knapp unterhalb seines Kinns im Tiefflug über der Schaumoberfläche sauste.  
  
Rodney lag stocksteif in der Wanne. Das letzte was ihm heute Nacht noch fehlte, war ein Insektenstich und ein daraufhin unweigerlich folgender anaphylaktischer Schock. Nein danke.  
  
Mit einem Mal schien das Insekt die Orientierung verloren zu haben, denn es brauste unkontrolliert gegen die Zimmerdecke. Der Sturz in sein Badewasser war damit unvermeidlich. Hilflos begann das Wesen herumzustrampeln, aber der rötliche Schaum hatte es fest in seinem Griff.  
  
In panischer Angst gestochen zu werden und weil er sein Wellness-Bad für sich allein haben wollte, zog Rodney seine Knie an die Brust und suchte nach einem Gegenstand, mit dem er das Tier aus dem Wasser entfernen konnte. Der Duschkopf saß leider fest montiert an der Wand. Sein Blick irrte durch das Badezimmer. Da, sein Rubbelhandschuh auf dem Badewannenrand. Genau richtig für das Händeln gefährlicher Insekten. Er hatte ihn gerade vorsichtig unter dem Tier platziert als er merkte, dass es sein verzweifeltes Strampeln eingestellt hatte und bewegungslos im Schaum stecken blieb.  
  
Er hob den Handschuh an und betrachtete mit morbider Faszination das tote Insekt. Es hatte die beiden vorderen Beine von sich gestreckt und die restlichen waren am knallroten Körper zusammengekrampft. Ein perfektes Bild in einem Werbespot für ein Insektizid.  
  
Als sich eines der Beine bewegte schleuderte er vor Schreck den Handschuh über den Wannenrand. Er prallte mit einem Platscher an der Wand und blieb mit dem Käfer darauf liegen. Angestrengt beäugte er es, aber nichts weiter geschah. Es war wohl doch tot und dies war ein letztes Zucken gewesen.  
  
Rodney warf einen Blick in Richtung Tür und fragte sich, ob John wohl schon wieder schlief. Ein Versuch war es wert.  
  
"John?"  
  
Nichts rührte sich.  
  
Er startete einen weiteren Versuch, diesmal etwas lauter und eindringlicher. "John?"  
  
Da sich immer noch nichts regte, beschloss Rodney, die Hilfe-Karte auszuspielen. Darauf reagierte John meistens. Nicht immer, aber meistens.  
  
"Hilfe!"  
  
"Okay, okay, ich bin ja schon da", hörte er John grummeln. Dann steckte dieser den Kopf durch die Türöffnung und blickte Rodney mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
  
"Da!" Rodneys langgestreckter Arm inklusive Zeigefinger sollte ihn wissen lassen, wohin er zu gucken hatte. Aber scheinbar war John noch nicht ganz wach, denn er starrte auf Rodneys Fingerspitze und schien zu überlegen, was es dort für ihn zu sehen gab.  
  
"Rodney, was soll ich hier", knurrte er bedrohlich leise.  
  
"Da! Mach es weg."  
  
"Was?" Endlich schien John zu begreifen, dass er in die Richtung des ausgestreckten Zeigefingers zu schauen hatte. "Ach das." Er fing an zu grinsen.  
  
"Ach das? Du tust so als wäre das 'ne Stubenfliege. Ich hätte hier gestochen werden und an einem anaphylaktischen Schock sterben können und du hättest nichts gemerkt. Du hättest mich morgen früh als aufgequollene Wasserleiche in der Wanne finden können. Und du sagst nur 'ach das'." Rodney hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet.  
  
"Es ist nur eine Fliege. Zugegeben, eine etwas größere, aber nichtsdestotrotz nur eine Fliege. Die Pegasus-Variante eben halt."  
  
John stapfte zur Wand und ging in die Hocke. Vorsichtig berührte er das Insekt mit einem Finger, doch nichts rührte sich. Es war wohl tot. Er nahm den Handschuh hoch und trug das tote Insekt zum Fenster, wo er es mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck abschüttelte.  
  
"Den kannst du gleich mit entsorgen", rief Rodney, als John die Hand mit dem Handschuh wieder hereinzog. "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich den je wieder benutze!"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd warf John das Teil in den Mülleimer. Dann kam er herüber zur Wanne und streckte Rodney eine Hand entgegen, um ihn aus dem Wasser zu helfen.  
  
"Hey, ich bin noch nicht fertig", beschwerte sich Rodney und versank wieder bis zum Kinn im Wasser.  
  
"Ich will jetzt endlich schlafen. Und das kann ich nicht, solange du hier im Wasser plantscht und Gefahr läufst, dir die Knochen zu brechen, von Insekten zu Tode gestochen zu werden oder zu ertrinken." John stemmte seine Hände in seine Hüften und schaute herausfordernd auf Rodney herunter.  
  
"Ich bin gerade mal 'ne Viertelstunde hier drin und das Wasser ist noch heiß."  
  
"Hmm, eine Viertelstunde in einem Wellnessbad, in dem eines der widerstandsfähigsten Insekten dieser Galaxie innerhalb von Sekunden den Löffel abgegeben hat? Ich weiß ja nicht." Scheinbar resignierend wandte sich John in Richtung Tür. "Aber es ist dein Körper, dem du das ...."  
  
Weiter kam John nicht, denn mit einem Satz war Rodney auf die Füße gesprungen und wunsch sich mit der Dusche etwaige Überreste des Wellnessbades vom Körper. Als der Wasserstrahl abgestellt wurde streckte ihm John grinsend ein Handtuch entgegen und verließ dann laut gähnend das Badezimmer.  
  
Rodney trocknete sich sorgfältig ab und sorgte dafür, dass auch nicht mehr der allerkleinste Tropfen auf seiner Haut verblieb. Sich die Haare trocken rubbelnd ging er zurück in den Schlaf- und Wohnbereich. John lag schon wieder eingekuschelt im Bett, hob aber, als er Rodney hörte, wieder einladend die Bettdecke an.  
  
Schnell warf Rodney das Handtuch beiseite und kroch ins Bett. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken an Johns Brust.  
  
Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, teils wegen dem Wellnessbad, teils noch auf Grund des Adrenalinstoßes, der ihm bei Johns Worten durch den Körper geschossen war. In diesem Zustand würde er bestimmt nicht einschlafen können. Er kannte seinen Körper schließlich ganz genau. Okay, dann würde er eben den Rest der Nacht wach verbringen. Sein letzter klarer Gedanke war, morgen als allererstes die Reste dieses sogenannten Wellnessbades vom Biologielabor untersuchen zu lassen. Dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  


 

**Ende**


End file.
